


The One Star of Christmas

by Madame_Fouquet



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Fouquet/pseuds/Madame_Fouquet
Summary: Christmas has once again come to Chaldea. Ritsuka Fujimaru was looking forward to a quiet, comfy holiday, but her hopes are shattered by a bit of yuletide trouble. "Why is gift giving so hard!?" A fun little FGO Christmas one shot.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mata Hari | Assassin
Kudos: 12





	The One Star of Christmas

The One Star of Christmas

December 17th, 3:21 PM:  
When it came to Chaldea, a white Christmas was a given. Every other holiday so far had been white. For that matter every regular day had been white too. The powerful blizzards and dangerous snow flurries were almost constantly blowing across the landscape in thick white sheets. Ritsuka didn't mind the snow. In fact a part of her was excited knowing she was guaranteed to have that magical layer of perfect seasonal ambiance coating the ground on that special day. She hoped that it might calm down into a lazy dusting of flakes, or even not fall altogether when Christmas day proper came, but she also knew when to be realistic.  
There were only a few days left until the joyous holiday, and things in Chaldea had been surprisingly peaceful. Romani, Da Vinci, and the control team were still busy attempting to figure out just how they were going to reach the final singularity, so everyone else, staff and Servants, had some nice relaxing downtime available to them. No minute singularities had popped up either, and Arturia Alter had promised to keep the other Santa-fixated Servants in line. No one really felt like dealing with Santa related drama this year and, much as she had ended up enjoying her various holiday adventures, Ritsuka was happy to have the promise of a more peaceful Christmas this year.  
As humanity's last Master stood in the spacious hallway, dreamily watching the driving snow through the massive observation windows, she heard the sound of excited footsteps approaching from behind.  
“Master! Hey, Master!☆” The cheerfulness and boundless energy of the voice made it impossible for Ritsuka to not recognize it as Astolfo. “Check it out Master! I made a brand new Christmas outfit for myself! Clearly all my sewing lessons with Vlad are paying off.”  
Ritsuka, a smile on her face already, turned around to get a look at the peppy pink paladin's newest source of pride. What she saw was not at all outside the realm of expectation when it came to the energetic Rider. Astolfo in his endeavors had spared no effort, though he had clearly spared a lot of fabric. The halter top and short skirt length of the dress were classic Astolfo styling. The bright red coloration and fluffy white trim made sure the outfit was suitably Christmas-like. The Paladin had also fashioned thigh high socks and opera-length gloves of a similar style to go with the dress. Astolfo had chosen to, instead of a traditional Santa hat, tie the outfit together with a miniaturized version of the iconic cap. The precision of the craftsmanship on said hat gave away that Vlad had clearly helped in a more direct manner on that particular item. The whole ensemble was finished off by a thick black belt, and black heeled boots.  
Astolfo had an impatient smile on his face as his Master took in the whole chord. “Well? Tell me huh! Tell me I did a good job! It's super cute right?!☆”  
Ritsuka tried to not laugh at her Servant's infectious enthusiasm as she responded. “It looks great, Astolfo. Like you said, very cute.”  
“Heh heh! That's right!”  
“I didn't think we were getting a new Santa this year. What do you plan on doing now that you have the responsibility?” Ritsuka didn't think her Servant actually planned on playing the role of Santa, but she had too much fun catching him off guard when she could.  
“Ehhh? Me be Santa?” Astolfo seemed somehow both flattered and confused by the idea. “Gee, I didn't really plan on being Santa you know. I just wanted a cute new outfit that fit the season.”  
“Well I can think of several Santas who might give you a bit of a hard time for not taking your Santa duties seriously enough.”  
“Wah?! No, not those scary ladies!” Astolfo was clearly petrified at the thought of being caught in the path of Arturia Alter's disdain. “Not Scary-Santa!”  
“Hmm, I think Lily would also be pretty upset that you were being so frivolous with the Santa title too.”  
Astolfo's features completely froze as he thought about the hours of lecturing that Jeanne Lily would dole out in her aggravation. “Noooo! I gotta do something Santa-like QUICK!”  
“I believe in you. I'm sure you can think of something.” Ritsuka was openly giggling at her Servant's panic now, the facade of feigned concern completely gone.  
“I will, Master! You'll see! And Altera and her sheep definitely won't catch me not being Santa-ish enough!” Astolfo was already off and running, the noises he was making some strange mix of panic and excitement.  
Ritsuka had, by this point, devolved into full on laughter as the Rider took off, clearly proud of herself for having gotten him so riled up. She was so busy laughing that she didn't hear the approach of another passerby.  
“You seem quite proud of yourself, Master.” A sweet, yet confident, voice said.  
Ritsuka turned, wiping a tear from her eye. Mata Hari was there, smiling at the mage with an adoring look that she reserved specifically for her Master.  
“You shouldn't pick on him too much, it could inadvertently create trouble for you.” Mata Hari gave Ritsuka a soft peck on the cheek as she chastised her.  
“It's fine, I don't think he'll do anything too extreme. Worst case scenario he'll run around the halls yelling excitedly at anyone he meets for a couple hours before he gets distracted by something else.” Ritsuka returned the greeting with a kiss of her own.  
“I do hope you're right. I was enjoying how quiet and calm it has been around here the past few days. I'd hate for something to happen.” The Servant leaned up against Ritsuka as she resumed watching the snowfall outside.

The Master and Servant duo completely lost track of time as they aimlessly watched the accumulating snow, only occasionally breaking the silence with short, soft-spoken exchanges. Just as they were settling into a comfy reprieve and Mata Hari was sure Ritsuka was going to fall asleep in her arms, the serenity of the moment was broken by the hurried footsteps of someone charging down the hall towards them. Ritsuka snapped back to full awareness as Astolfo collided with the cozy couple.  
“☆MAAAAASSSTTEEERRRR!!!☆” Astolfo, a small sack in his hands, and a huge smile on his face, barreled into his Master and Mata Hari, sending all three of them tumbling to the ground.  
“Ow! Dangit, Astolfo, what's the big idea?” Ritsuka sat rubbing her elbow where it had slammed into the wall as she had fallen.  
“Hmm hmm!” The paladin, puffing with pride, had already righted himself from the tangle of limbs and was completely neglecting to offer help to either of the victims of his excitement. “You'll be so proud of me, Master. I thought of a totally awesome way to be a great Santa.”  
Mata Hari, from her position on the ground gave her Master an exhausted look that screamed, “I told you so.” Ritsuka, attempting to ignore her partner's annoyance, chose to indulge her excitable Servant.  
“Did you now? Well if it's good enough I'll bet the other Santas will be sure to not harass you too much.”  
“Hehe! Wait til you see! Behold!” Astolfo held the nondescript sack aloft as though it were the culmination of all his genius.  
“Yes, Astolfo, Santas do usually have a sack to carry presents in. I'm not sure yours qualifies as a Christmas breakthrough.” Mata Hari delivered the derision of her fellow Servant as she stood, offering a hand to Ritsuka who had still not risen.  
“But mine is special. Check it out!” Opening the bag, Astolfo revealed that instead of presents it was filled with dozens of folded slips of paper.  
“You're passing out heartfelt Christmas sentiments to everyone in lieu of gifts in order to reestablish the holiday as a time of emotional joy, warmth, and caring and to help remove the veneer of commercialism that has coated it for some time?”  
Both Mata Hari and Astolfo stared silently at Ritsuka as she finished the monologue, neither really sure how to respond.  
“Uuuuhhh... no?” Astolfo had been completely thrown off and had to take a few moments to recenter himself.  
“Oh.” Ritsuka said flatly. “Well then please, continue.”  
“Look, it's simple. Each of you reach in and take a piece of paper.”  
Ritsuka and Mata Hari both did as instructed.  
“Now look at what's written on it, but don't tell each other or me what it says.” Astolfo's pride at his own genius was beginning to swell again, having fully recovered from his Master's interruption.  
“Oh, it seems to be someone's name.” Mata Hari responded with genuine surprise as she looked at her paper.  
“Exactly! That's who YOU will be Santa for this year!” Astolfo punctuated this revelation with an outstretched finger and an expression of pure dynamism.  
Ritsuka's only reaction for a number of seconds was to stare dumbfounded at the Rider as what was actually happening clicked with her. “Astolfo.”  
“Yeah, Master?☆” Astolfo had primed himself for the outpouring of praise and compliments he was sure his Master was about to release upon him.  
“How the heck is just having everyone do Secret Santa you being a good Santa!?”  
Astolfo was completely taken aback. This was nothing like the loving acclaim and appreciation he was expecting. “Bu-but, Master, I-”  
“This is just making everyone else do the work for you.”  
“No, listen! See, there's a whole bunch of people in Chaldea, and a whole bunch of those people are gonna get gifts for certain other people, but not necessarily everybody else. And some other bunch of people might not wanna get a present for some certain somebody elses. But if I help make sure everybody gets somebody a gift, then I'll be being a good Santa cause I made sure to bring joy to everyone!” Astolfo was rambling at this point, desperate to explain his flawless logic to his angry Master. “There's too many people here for just one person to get something for everyone. I don't have a way of knowing what everyone likes, so I figured this way there's a better shot of people getting what they want you know?”  
Ritsuka was staring hard at Astolfo as he blathered out his excuses.  
“Also I was gonna make Christmas treats for everyone, so that would also kinda count as bringing lots of Christmas joy on my own...”  
“I think he's trying really hard. Maybe go a little easier on him?” Mata Hari put a reassuring hand on the annoyed Ritsuka's shoulder.  
The Master of Chaldea looked from one Servant to the other. From Mata Hari's smiling, supportive face, to Astolfo's panicked embarrassment. Ritsuka let out a huge sigh. “Fine, I guess it's better than the way Lily upset so many people with her totally off base gift ideas.”  
Astolfo's expression brightened slightly.  
“And as long as you're making treats for everyone I suppose that counts as you being Santa and delivering gifts to everyone.” Ritsuka finally relented.  
Astolfo's smile grew bigger and bigger as Ritsuka finished talking. “YAAAYY!!☆ Thank you, Master! You'll see! This'll all make a great Christmas!” And just like that he was charging down the hallway again, as if his momentum had never slowed. Ritsuka could only sigh once more, though smiling this time, as Mata Hari offered her reassuring pats on the shoulder.

December 19th, 12:30 PM:  
“I don't know what to do.” Ritsuka was staring at the folded up piece of paper in her hand as she sat with Mata Hari in the dining hall. Emiya and Boudica had been rolling out all manner of holiday inspired meals and the dancer Servant had insisted Ritsuka join her to try that day's offerings.  
It had been only two day since Astolfo had rolled out his Secret Santa Christmas plan, but Ritsuka was so stumped on what to get for her chosen recipient that it had felt like a lot longer. She had spent hours agonizing over it with no progress made. Even relaxing in Mata Hari's company had not managed to assuage her apprehension, hence why the Servant had suggested some interesting food.  
“A good meal, especially if it's something you've never had, could prove to be a good source of inspiration. You'll be energized AND thinking outside the box.” Mata Hari was doing her best to cheer her befuddled Master.  
So far though Ritsuka was not feeling particularly inspired. “It's just so hard. He's so guarded so much of the time. And usually if you ask him about things he likes he'll just say something like, 'You, Master.' Or, “Being happy.' And that's all really sweet and cute, but it does nothing to help me with gift ideas!”  
Ritsuka had somewhat broken Astolfo's rules in that she had told Mata Hari whose name she had pulled. The hope was that her partner would be able to provide some advice or insight related to gifts, but so far both of the women were feeling quite stumped.  
“Well I definitely wouldn't make it anything related to combat.” Mata Hari was trying her best to brainstorm. “As much as he's happy to help out in battles I get the feeling that it isn't something he particularly likes.”  
“I had the same thought.” Ritsuka agreed. “There aren't many others I can ask either. It's not like he hangs out with the other kid Servants that much.”  
“A shame too, I always hear them talking about inviting him along. I think he'd get along really great with them all.” Mata Hari replied.  
“And so I'm right back where I started.” Ritsuka dropped her head onto the table, defeated, as a group of Servants sat down around them.  
“Oi, what's Master's problem?” Cu Chulainn was the first of the three newcomers to speak. He was joined by Euryale and Arash, an unusual group to be sure, but sometimes Servants seeking meal time company ate together just based on who happened to be getting food at the same time.  
“She's agonizing over who she pulled for Secret Santa.” Mata Hari looked at Ritsuka with genuine sympathy as she explained the situation to the other three, being sure to avoid giving away who Ritsuka had actually pulled.  
“Sounds rough. I've got mine in the bag, no problem, so I can't really say I get it.” Cu was more than happy to brag about his apparent good fortune.  
“Well isn't that great for you.” Ritsuka's words were muffled as she spoke while still face down on the table.  
“Maybe you're going about this all wrong.” Arash interjected suddenly.  
“How do you mean?” Mata Hari asked.  
“If they're so hard to think of something for, change your starting point. Try thinking of stuff YOU would want as a gift.”  
“Hey, yeah!” Cu replied to the Archer's suggestion. “That's what I did, and like I said mine's all good!”  
“Well, Master?” Mata Hari pet Ritsuka's head. “What would you want?”  
“I want this to not be so HARD!” Ritsuka shouted into the table.  
“Master...” Mata Hari was starting to find her Master's stress less funny and charming.  
“Ugh.” The mage turned her face sideways on the table, peering parallel down its length. There was a moment of odd eye contact with the so-far silent Euryale. The petite goddess offered her beleaguered Master a supportive wave. “I dunno. I got a lot of stuff from everyone during Valentine's day earlier this year. And lots of people gave me birthday presents after that.” Ritsuka tried her best to think, her surrounding Servants also feeling her strained thoughts.  
As she stared past Euryale, Ritsuka's eyes were once again fixated on the swirling snow outside, the harsh winds and furious flurries pounding against the thick walls of the installation.  
“I'd like for the snow to be a little calmer on Christmas.” The words slipped from Ritsuka's mouth without her even really realizing it. There were a few seconds of silence before Cu Chulainn responded.  
“Good luck with that, Master. Unless Tesla got your name I don't see anyone here being able to give you that as a gift.”  
“Euryale,” Mata Hari surprised the diminutive Archer by suddenly addressing her. “You're a goddess. Don't you have some sort of divine power that could help with something like that?”  
“Hah! As if.” Euryale's tone was never free of her haughty attitude. “That is far outside my capability. ESPECIALLY after having my divinity stripped away.”  
“Sorry, Master. I don't know if anyone is going to be able to grant that wish.” Mata Hari treated it like a genuine disappointment, even if it was pretty obvious that it wasn't an option.  
“Also doesn't really get us any closer to gift ideas.” Arash pointed out.  
There was a collective crossing of arms and feeling of disappointment for all at the table that came with being back at square one.  
“Well, entertaining as it is watching all of you exert yourselves so hard over this, I think I'm going to go.” Euryale was already hopping up as she spoke. “But I do wish you the best of luck, Master.” There was a hint of sadism in the wink that accompanied her last words.

“Completely useless!” Euryale spat the words into the empty hallway once she was far enough away from the dining hall. “Can't even give me something I can use as inspiration! What kind of useless Master do I have?”  
After a short walk filled with vague curses and annoyances Euryale found herself at the room she was seeking. Without so much as a knock or announcement, the tiny Archer barged through the door and, crossing the room, plopped herself down on a giant pile of fluff that was splayed out across the floor. The fluff pile shifted in response to her arrival, but did not seem too annoyed at Euryale using it as an impromptu pillow.  
The fluff pile was, in fact, Asterios who seemed in the habit of letting Euryale do, for the most part, anything she wanted, believing that someone as clever as her always had a good reason for her actions.  
“You. Back.” Asterios said, an obvious note of joy in his words.  
“Yes I'm back. No better for having gone out there, but I have returned.” Euryale hoped that lounging on Asterios's ample fuzziness would help her to calm her annoyance.  
“Find out. Anything. Good?” Asterios's speech was always very halting, but considering his Berserker class, any speech capabilities at all were considered remarkable.  
“Pah! No. That useless Master of ours, I swear! She was so fixated on having trouble with her own Secret Santa, she couldn't even be bothered to let slip any ideas about what to get HER.”  
“No ideas. That I... can use...” Asterios had been excited by Euryale's return as it surely signaled a breakthrough in his desperate search for the perfect gift to get Ritsuka, the target of his Secret Santa. His hopes were quickly being dashed though with each word from his friend.  
“Do you know what that silly little human said? She said that for Christmas she wanted the snowstorms outside to be calm on Christmas day. Can you believe that? I've never heard anything so ridiculous.” Euryale was more annoyed at how laughably pure and selfless Ritsuka's wish was than anything else.  
“Can't. Stop snow?” Asterios didn't want to give up. He wanted to get his Master the perfect gift.  
“Please. The only one who could do that would be a God. You'd have to be Zeus himself, that bastard, to do that for her. You're a good boy, Asterios, but even you have your limits.”  
“Zeus stop snow. Asterios. No stop snow?” Asterios was disappointed, but also thoughtful.  
“No, Asterios, you can't stop the snow.”

December 25th, 2:13 AM:  
Days had passed, it was now technically Christmas day, and Ritsuka was no closer to figuring out what to get as a Secret Santa gift.  
“AAAAAAAGGGGHHH! What am I gonna do? There's no time left! It's over for me! I'm the worst Master ever!” Ritsuka was rolling around on her bed, complaining as loudly as possible as Mata Hari sat at her Master's desk, admiring the gift she had acquired for her own Secret Santa recipient.  
“It's a shame I got Georgios and you didn't. He was so easy to get a gift for! Look at this wonderful new camera I got for him! It even has a strap!” Mata Hari, in an attempt at solidarity, had divulged the target of her Secret Santa to her Master, hoping that bouncing ideas for someone else off one another would help inspire the beleaguered mage. The current situation was proof it clearly had not.  
“How do you know that isn't a type he already has? What if you got him doubles?” Ritsuka, due to her own misery, was rudely trying to dump on her partner's own success.  
“I AM a spy, Master, please try to remember that. And a man like Georgios isn't really the type to be super cautious about his belongings. Slipping into his room and surveying his photography equipment was entirely too simple.” Mata Hari was not about to let Ritsuka's bad mood ruin her own good one.  
“And you settled on instant-development?” Ritsuka was now, instead of trying to be mean, genuinely interested in the selection Mata Hari had made.  
“It wasn't an easy decision. But he has so many high end, extremely fancy cameras with all the lenses and flashes and other thingies that I was sure he wouldn't really need another one of those. But I thought he might enjoy the novelty of instant development. It's fun you know? You get to see how it came out right away!” The spy was clearly very proud of her selection.  
“Well I'm so happy for him.” Ritsuka shoved her face into her pillow, her joy for Mata Hari quickly fading as she was once again overcome by her own misfortune.  
“Oh do try to cheer up, Master.” Mata Hari slung the camera around her neck as she crossed the room to where Ritsuka lay. The Servant sat on the bed next to her despondent Master and began lightly rubbing her shoulders, hoping it would relax and calm her. “I'm sure you can figure something out before the morning. Look, you've got all night to work something out.”  
Suddenly the holographic form of Mash leapt up from Ritsuka's wristband over on the desk, “Senpai!” Mash called out, “We've got trouble! Dr. Roman needs you in the command center right away!”

The Master and Servant pair of Ritsuka and Mata Hari rushed into the command center, Mash's worried tone had suitably spooked them and they were anxious to discover the cause.  
“Oh good, you're here.” Dr. Romani turned away from the monitor he had been studying when he heard them arrive. “Oh, I didn't want too many people to know, but I should have expected Mata Hari would be with you.”  
“Is my presence a problem, Doctor?” Mata Hari was hurt at the implication that she was unwanted.  
“No, no. It's fine. If anything it's probably good that you're here too. Ritsuka may need a little help depending on how the situation develops.” Romani had realized only after hearing the Servant's offended tone how rude his words had sounded.  
“Is there some kind of trouble? A singularity or something?” Ritsuka was now fully shifted into work mode, her personal problems instinctively shunted to the back of her mind now that it seemed like there was some sort of danger for her to confront.  
“Well yes to the first, but no to the second.” Mash replied to the question before the Doctor could. “If I may, Doctor, it might be easier to show them while we explain the situation.” Mash motioned to the monitor she herself was stationed in front of.  
“Yeah I think that may be best.” Romani answered.  
Mash beckoned the others over. Once everyone was gathered around, she started replaying what looked like security footage as Romani spoke.  
“About fifteen minutes ago we got an exit alarm from one of the loading dock doors.” The doctor explained.  
“Exit alarm?” Ritsuka asked.  
“Basically any door that leads into and out of Chaldea is equipped with a sensor that alerts the command staff if it isn't properly cleared before being used. It helps us keep track of who is where when it comes to the staff, and it serves as a means of detection for any intruders trying to break in, or escape.” Romani continued.  
“There was an intruder in here?! And they escaped?” Ritsuka was surprised that everyone was acting only mildly worried about something so major.  
“Not quite.” Mash responded. “It's coming up here. Please watch.”  
Ritsuka and Mata Hari both watched what was at first just a video of the empty loading dock. A few seconds passed, and suddenly a massive figure came into view. The particularly large individual was clearly attempting to be stealthy, or at least an imitation of what they assumed stealthy was.  
Ritsuka was at first admiring how crisp and clear the video quality was, nothing like the grainy, almost impossible to discern footage that was always shown in television. However her quiet appreciation soon turned to horror as she recognized who it was that had slid into frame, and then out through the roll up door. “Is that Asterios?! Did he just force open the loading bay and go outside?”  
“That's what appears to be the case.” Romani sighed. “I don't know what could have compelled him to do something like that- Hey!”  
Ritsuka was already running to leave the command center while Romani was still speaking.  
“Where are you going?” The doctor called after her.  
“What if he gets lost? Or hurt? What if something happens? If he gets too far away he might get cut off from Chaldea's supply of magical energy. We have to find him and bring him back!” Ritsuka at least paused at the door to respond to Romani before leaving completely.  
“But what if you get lost too- And she's gone.” Romani sighed again, heavier this time. “Mata Hari,” he turned to the Master's partner, “Go watch after her. Make sure she at least changes into a cold weather mystic code. And bring them both back if you can. I don't want any of the others finding out about this, especially Euryale, if we can help it.”  
“Don't worry Dr. Roman. I'll look after her.” Mata Hari gave Romani a reassuring smile as she turned to follow her Master.  
With both of them gone Dr. Romani allowed himself to collapse into a chair. “Of all the times for this kind of thing to happen.” He looked up towards the door the Master and Servant had left through. “That was a nice camera she had.”

Mata Hari caught up to Ritsuka at the loading dock, the latter having already changed into the mystic code that would provide ample protection against the incredibly harsh elements she was about to venture into.  
“I'm sure Romani was going to volunteer putting together a search party of some kind, or sending reconnaissance drones or something.” Mata Hari knew her Master wouldn't be dissuaded, but she had to at least try to get Ritsuka to reconsider.  
“There's no time. Big guy like him, he'll cover distance fast. We need to go after him now.” Ritsuka straightened the goggles over her eyes and tightened her gloves as she keyed the exit door for proper departure. “I worry drones or something might scare him, he's jumpy. Especially if he starts to get lost, he'll get even more anxious. I can't just sit around and-”  
Mata Hari placed a finger over Ritsuka's mouth, pausing the mage's ramblings. She then removed the finger and replaced it with a quick, fleeting kiss. “I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help.” Mata Hari smiled.  
Ritsuka smiled back. “Alright. Let's bring our boy home.”  
The pair charged through the doorway, away from the comfort and warmth, and out into the snow and cold. Despite her determination. Ritsuka had to take a moment to get her footing. The forceful blizzard winds nearly carried her off her feet immediately, and it was only with a steadying hand from Mata Hari that she was able to retain her balance. Ritsuka flicked on the flashlight she had grabbed before exiting and immediately began searching the nearby snowbanks, desperately hoping that falling powder had not yet covered any sign of Asterios's tracks.  
“There!” Mata Hari called out over the howling winds as she pointed. A few feet away from them there was the barely visible trace of what was clearly one of the other Servant's massive footsteps. Ritsuka had been right to leave immediately. The time it would have taken to organize a proper search party, all signs of Asterios's passage would have been long gone. Their lead secured, the pair headed off into the dark night.

Asterios didn't know what time it was. Asterios didn't know how long he'd been walking. Asterios was also starting to get a little scared that he didn't know where he was. None of that mattered though, because Asterios knew where he was going, and where he was going would make his Master happy. The gigantic, horned Servant peered through the swirling snow to his destination ahead of him. A lone peak, taller and more intimidating than any of the others around it lay before him. “Hmm. Get. Master's. Wish.” He continued forward, unable to hear the other two following his trail calling out to him, their voices lost to the terrible roar of the blizzard.

“ASTERIOS!” Ritsuka shouted into the storm.  
“ASTERIOS!” Mata Hari mirrored her Master's shouts, but both of their words were swallowed by the wind.  
“This isn't good.” Mata Hari said to Ritsuka. “The snow is starting to fall harder. At this rate we'll lose his trail, and also lose our own to find our way back.”  
“We can't stop though!” Ritsuka cried. “He's still out there.”  
“What else can we do?” Mata Hari agreed that Asterios was still in danger, but was unsure what they could possibly do at that point. The mystic code her Master was wearing would protect her from exposure just fine, but it wouldn't feed or hydrate her if this became a survival situation. Mata Hari herself was even in a form of danger. This far from Chaldea she was unable to make use of the mana supplied by the station and was having to rely on Ritsuka's own personal mana reserves. But if that ran dry Ritsuka would likely collapse, and Mata Hari herself would disappear.  
Ritsuka knew what was at stake, and the precariousness of their situation. She looked around desperately for anything that could help. Then she saw it. A singular peak. One that rose above all the others around it. The top of it disappearing through the clouds.  
“There!” She pointed the peak out to Mata Hari. “We head for that. If we can get above the storm we might be able to see Chaldea and know which direction to head back. Asterios's tracks are heading this way too, so we might still catch up with him.”  
Mata Hari hated it. She hated how many “maybes” and “mights” the plan involved, but it was also the only real option she could see available to them. “Okay. But we head straight for the peak. If he's not there, we don't change course. We need to get ourselves safe.”  
Ritsuka stared at her partner, cold and unblinking.  
“You can't help him, or anyone else, if you're dead.” Mata Hari added.  
There was a long pause as Ritsuka continued staring at Mata Hari. “Okay. We head straight for the peak.” She finally relented.  
They started forward again, both of them trudging through the snow, following the quickly fading traces of the Servant who had come before them.

It was cold. Asterios was very cold. He was also tired. A weird tired that he didn't quite understand. His body was longing for something, like a hunger that wasn't in his stomach. But he didn't dare slow down. He was close. So very close. He was climbing through the thick clouds, sure the summit of the mountain would appear any second now. He hurt. But he kept going. He could see it. He could see the light breaking. He had made it.

The storm had somehow gotten stronger. Ritsuka found herself battered on all sides by the driving snow and cutting wind. Even with the magical protection offered by the mystic code, humanity's last Master could feel the intense cold constantly assaulting her. Despite it all though, the storm, the cold, the exhaustion both magical and physical, she refused to give up. Their luck had turned in at least one manner. Before they had completely lost track of them, Asterios's footprints had been leading straight up the mountain they were now climbing. It was a lot to hope for, but Ritsuka was desperately hoping they would find him soon, possibly huddled in a cave or even just standing lost in the snow.  
Mata Hari was having to almost drag her Master forward at this point. She could feel Ritsuka's mana getting lower, and knew that must be taking a toll on her stamina. She was holding onto hope though. She could see the break in the clouds as they approached what she was hoping would be the summit. “Just a little further, Master. Look we're almost there.” Mata Hari panted as she offered the reassurances.  
“Yeah. Ugh. Almost, hrrngh, there.” Ritsuka was having to think about every step now, willing her body forward through the driving snow. She couldn't even lift her head to look up towards their destination. She could only look down at her feet, and each desperate, deliberate step she forced them to take. She kept telling herself, “Just a few steps more. We're almost there. Then you can rest.” Even if she didn't fully believe it, the words helped to keep her going.

December 25th, 5:27 AM:  
An eternity had been spent trudging up the towering peak. It had felt like they would never escape the battering storm. But suddenly, bizarrely so, the punishing storm was just gone. The howling winds were replaced by a breeze that, while still quite strong, was almost comforting in its caress. The closed-in, claustrophobic darkness was replaced with the soothing cool blues and deep oranges of a dawn just then beginning to break. The slicing and battering snow was gone, clear and crisp emptiness being its only replacement.  
Ritsuka and Mata Hari had made several mechanical steps before they realized where they were. There was a series of rocky outcroppings all around them, only a light dusting of snow that had blown up from the storm below rested on a few surfaces. Though some of the craggy rocks rose slightly further past where the pair stood, they had undoubtedly reached the summit. They stood there for some time, exhausted but relieved, and just silently stared out across the cloud banks that lay only a dozen or so feet below them.  
Ritsuka's tired body finally got the best of her and she collapsed onto one of the nearby rocks, her legs shaking from the effort they had until then been exerting. Mata Hari let her Master take the well deserved rest as she took a closer look at the area. It really was barren, as a peak so far above everything else would be, but she felt there was a beauty to it all the same. Much of the stone resembled stalagmites that had continued to grow until they eventually broke free of their caves and exploded into the daylight. And there was more here than just rocks. There was the odd patch of snow, flakes that would never melt thanks to the low temperatures that eternally haunted the peak having accumulated over time. There was the giant white ball of fluff curled up behind some of the stones, an odd sight for any natural area.  
Perhaps it was the exhaustion from the climb, but Mata Hari took far longer than she should have to register just how much of an oddity what she had just noticed actually was. “Master!” She called out suddenly.  
The alarm in her tone had caused Ritsuka to instinctively leap into action, which was not a motion her weakened legs were yet ready for, and instead of hopping up, the Master just wobbled before slowly walking towards Mata Hari.  
“What? What is it?” Ritsuka weakly called out.  
“Over there!” Mata Hari pointed to the fluff. “Look!”  
Ritsuka took a moment to fully realize what she was looking at before it fully clicked. “Asterios!” A second wind, fueled by nothing more than a mixture of relief and concern, allowed Ritsuka to charge across the rocks to where her collapsed Servant lay.  
His eyes were closed when she reached him, but the Master could tell that Asterios was still breathing. As she knelt down next to the seemingly unconscious Servant and placed her hand on his arm, she could see him stirring slightly.  
Asterios, ever so slowly, opened his eyes. As he did so, the first thing he saw was the blurry image of Ritsuka, here face colored with worry looking down on him. “Mas...ter?”  
“Yes, Asterios. It's me. I'm right here.” Ritsuka's tone was like a mother comforting a sick child.  
“Master.... here? How?”  
“I came to find you silly. What were you doing? Why did you go off like that by yourself?” Ritsuka was holding Asterios hand, slowly petting the back of it to reassure him as she spoke. Mata Hari was also nearby, lightly stroking his ample white hair.  
“Had to. Get Master. Her wish.” Asterios was slowly absorbing mana from Ritsuka due to the proximity, and thanks to it, coming out of the near comatose state he had been in.  
“What are you talking about? What wish of mine is out here.?” Ritsuka was utterly confused as to what Asterios could mean.  
“Pink loud one. He made Asterios, pull paper. Euryale said paper. Had Master's name. Asterios had to get Master gift.” Asterios explained.  
“The Secret Santa? That's what this is about?” Mata Hari asked.  
“But I still don't understand. Why did you come all the way out here to get me a gift?”  
“Euryale said. Master wanted. Wanted less snow. Zeus could make less snow.”  
“Zeus?” Ritsuka was still hopelessly confused.  
“Zeus live on Olympus. Asterios go to Olympus. Tell Zeus. Make less snow. But...” Asterios looked around the barren rocky landscape that surrounded them. “No Zeus. No any Gods. Can't ask for less snow.”  
It finally clicked for Ritsuka what had happened. Asterios knew that the Greek Gods lived on Olympus, and that Olympus was the tallest mountain in ancient Greece. Asterios had simply headed for the tallest mountain he could see thinking it was Olympus.  
“Asterios, you didn't have to do something like that for me.” Ritsuka was so overcome by the sheer earnestness of the sentiment that she didn't have the heart to explain his mistake.  
“But Asterios had to. Get Master gift. Gift she wanted. That way Asterios good boy. That way Master happy. With Asterios.” He was furious with himself. Not only had he not gotten Master the gift she wanted, but she had to come all this way to get him. He was sure she was also just as mad at him. “Asterios. Failure.”  
“Now listen here.” Ritsuka said suddenly. “You are not a failure!”  
Asterios was confused. “But. No gift. For Master.”  
“That's not true at all.” The Master replied tenderly. “Look around you.” Ritsuka led her Servant's gaze over the clear landscape around them, and across the open sky above, “Looks an awful lot like you stopped the snow to me.”  
Asterios was suddenly in awe at how calm and quite everything was compared to the storm that was raging below. “Asterios did. Good? Asterios. Good boy?”  
“Yes, Asterios. You're a good boy.” Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh as she continued to reassure the skeptical Servant. “Here, I'll give you proof that you're a good boy. Can you sit up?”  
“Yes. Asterios up.” The Berserker lifted himself into a sitting position with some help from Mata Hari.  
“Okay good. Now make some room.” Ritsuka pushed herself up against the fluffiest part of Asterios poofy, fur-like hair. Despite the fact that he was sitting on the ground and she was standing, the Master still didn't quite reach the full height of the massive Servant. “Mata Hari, I know it's for Georgios, but perhaps we could borrow that for just one second?” Ritsuka motioned to the camera that, up until now, the Servant had completely forgotten was still slung around her neck.  
“Oh my!” Mata Hari said, slightly embarrassed she had forgotten to offload the item before they had headed out on the search and rescue. “Yes, of course!” She recollected herself quickly though, and immediately understood her Master's intention.  
“Alright Asterios, look into the camera and smile.” Ritsuka instructed.  
Asterios's reaction was a confused head-tilt toward the camera more than a smile, but Mata Hari took the picture all the same.  
“And now we just wait a second.” Ritsuka said as Mata Hari handed her the still blurry photo. “And there we are!” Ritsuka held the picture up for Asterios to see. There they were, amongst the rocks of the summit, the sliver of gold spreading over the horizon of Christmas morning behind them, as the clear sky Ritsuka had wished for yawned above. “A forever reminder of what a good boy you are. I know it's not much, and might be a bit of a cop out, but I wasn't able to think of anything else until just now. Merry Christmas, Asterios. I hope you like your Secret Santa gift.”


End file.
